Green Eyes and Ham
by order.golden.beak
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. It was something written in stone. Like an old, ridiculous fairy tale. Her husband would have green eyes. Definitely. Well... possibly...perhaps...maybe not.


**Yes, yes… I made another oneshot. Seeing as my other one only got four reviews, hopefully this one will be better. Please please drop a line. Enjoy!**

_Green Eyes and Ham_

It was a silly fairy-tale. It was something that didn't make any sense…

It was something written in stone. Something she had dreamed up when she was a very young girl- nine to be exact. The girl had dreamed of a big wedding, where she would be dressed in a beautiful, white gown. Flowers would be hanging everywhere. Yes, that would be the perfect wedding.

Of course, there was groom. The groom… Katara couldn't picture her husband when she was so young. But she knew one thing. He would have vibrant green eyes. Growing up in the South Pole, Katara had been deprived from the color green.

Her eyes were blue. As well as Sokka's and basically every other person in the tribe. So, she decided, her husband's eyes would most certainly not be blue- as she was constantly surrounded by the color.

His eyes would not be brown. Honestly? _Brown _eyes? Brown was a common color. So common and so… boring. Katara was used to boring. After all, she lived in a place with old women and toddlers. No, Katara did not want anything boring. She had had way too much boring in her life.

Gold was entirely out of the picture. The only people with golden eyes were people from the Fire Nation. While she understood that not _all _people from the Fire Nation were bad, she didn't want to wake up every day to look at the eyes of the people who took her mother away. That was too painful.

Katara decided against yellow eyes. The thought of yellow eyes was somewhat disturbing to Katara. She often imagined that if her lover had yellow eyes, the gaze would more resemble one of a wild animal, looking to a prey. And if one thing was for sure, Katara would never think of herself as a "prize to be won" or a prey to be hunted. It was just creepy.

Considering that as the only possible colors that an eye could possess, Katara decided that bright green was the only remaining choice. So, when she began to travel the world with her best friend and her brother, she met people… boys.

First she met Haru. Haru was sweet and charming… and handsome, even. He was brave and talented- quickly becoming one of Katara's friends. But he had yellow eyes. Bleh!

Then she met Jet. Jet had swept her off her feet, she would later shamefully admit. He was similar to Haru- rugged, brave, skilled. He was muscular and tall and handsome. He seemed so sweet and charming. Purely a knight in shining armor. He had brown eyes. Maybe they would change colors? No… nope. He was a jerk anyways.

Then there were all of those people at the North Pole. Annoying waterbenders trying to catch a date with a gorgeous "Southerner". But she had long since decided that blue eyes were out of the question. Besides, they all were horrible benders.

There, of course, were some speculations that she had a crush on Zuko. To that, Katara merely laughed. Zuko was hot-blooded and short tempered. Sure, you could call him attractive… but the fact that he already had a love interest was detracting. And that he had a horrible scar. And that he almost _killed _her best friend, and the world's only hope. And even though he had proven his devotion to the group, Katara would never forget Ba Sing Se. But the most horrible feature of Zuko was that he had piercing golden eyes. Big NO.

So there was Katara. No guys with green eyes.

Just yellow, brown, blue, and golden.

_Wait! _She smirked. _One more…_

Katara smiled and snuggled deeper into a man's chest. Katara looked up at husband. They had gotten married two days ago- ten years after Katara's imagined fairy tale wedding- and she was wearing a beautiful, white dress. There had been flowers hanging everywhere. It was a perfect wedding. And the groom… well, the groom didn't have green eyes.

The man pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She breathed contently against the soft skin of his chest.

_No, no green eyes_, she thought, as she looked up. He was grinning softly, eyes still open and watching her. His eyes were the strangest thing she had ever seen. Nobody was supposed to have _that _eye color. It was abnormal… crazy… totally… captivating.

Katara studied her husband's eyes. Gray… beautiful gray with a little periwinkle. They weren't like fog, or skies before a storm. They couldn't be described. They were perfect. And that's all they were.

"Not green."

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"You're eyes. They're not green," she said.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "When did you figure that out?"

She giggled. "No, no. When I was younger… I always thought I would marry someone with green eyes."

"Really now?"

"Mhm," she admitted.

"Well," his lips formed into a playful pout. "I'm _terribly _sorry my eyes aren't green."

She smiled and moved closer to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
